Rapunzel, Rapunzel
by Burgie
Summary: Gabriel really likes Sam's hair. Sabriel, oneshot


It had just been an off-the-cuff remark, really. _If Sam's hair got any longer, you'd be able to climb it._ But with an archangel/Trickster, anything could be taken literally.

And so it was that Sam Winchester awoke one morning in the bunker to find more hair than he'd ever seen trailing off his bed and onto the floor.

"Gabriel, what the hell?!" he shouted, and he swore he could hear the Trickster's laughter from wherever he was hiding.

"It's a good look on you." Sam looked to the doorway of his bedroom to see his brother standing there, coffee in hand and grin firmly fixed in place. He gave Dean his best bitchface, even after he'd walked away laughing, before trying to work around the wavy brown hair that he couldn't seem to stop stepping on. At least it was soft.

"Dean-o's right, it is a good look on you," Gabriel spoke from the bed where he'd appeared running the hair through his hands. Sam tried to give him the same bitchface but then Gabriel made a fake moustache with a strand of hair and he couldn't help but laugh.

"And are you gonna help brush it and wash it?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Maybe. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to get rid of it yet. Isn't that usually the first thing you do when I use my Trickster powers?"

"Only if you're hurting someone," Sam corrected him. "You're not hurting anyone with this, unless you decide to strangle someone with my hair."

Gabriel scoffed. "Please, Sammy, I'm a Trickster, not a psychopath. Slight difference." He held his thumb and forefinger slightly apart.

Sam smiled as he walked back to his bed and swept aside some hair so he could sit down. It landed in Gabriel's lap and he made a contented noise before resuming his hobby of stroking the brown locks.

"Never knew you had a thing for hair," Sam admitted into the calm silence that had descended upon the room.

"How could you not know? I didn't go after the guy with awesome hair just because of his size and hot body. Although they are a bonus." Gabriel made a growling noise, then leaned into Sam's bare chest. He still stroked lengths of the hair, which was now beginning to sparkle where he stroked.

Sam relaxed, wrapping an arm around the archangel in his lap. Gabriel looked more content than he'd ever looked before, at least as far as Sam had seen. It was rare to see him without that mischievous glint in his eye. Sam leaned his head down until his chin rested atop Gabriel's head, becoming strangely content.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice woke him, and Sam jerked awake before remembering that he was in the bunker with an archangel in his arms so he couldn't be any safer than he currently was.

"What?" he called back. He looked down at Gabriel and noted that he now had several braided sections of hair, complete with colourful hair ribbons. He waited while Dean walked to his bedroom door.

"Should probably call you Rapunzel today," Dean commented, taking in Sam's appearance with a smirk.

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked, straightening up and stretching while Gabriel leaned against his muscles and all but purred.

"Was gonna see if you wanted to come on a supply run but I don't think you can go anywhere with that hair," Dean replied.

"I haven't got bored of it yet," Gabriel defended. "And anyway, I'm pretty sure this guy's mine for the morning at least. Take my brother with you."

"Yeah, because going on a supply run with Cas is fun," Dean sighed. But when neither Sam nor Gabriel moved to get up, he walked away from the bedrooms to call his angel.

"You hardly ever miss out on a supply run, unless you're researching for a hunt," Gabriel remarked. "Do you really like my company that much?"

"Kinda. And you look so happy playing with my hair, I can't just deny you your fetish because Dean never gets what I want." Sam lay down on his bed and Gabriel went with him, lying on his chest with his crossed arms propping his chin up. He kept his position, looking into Sam's eyes as intently as he'd seen his brother do with Dean, for about a minute until his hands began seeking out more of that beautiful hair.


End file.
